


Cyber Sex

by SighIconic



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad boy Kirishima Eijrou maybe?, Blackmail, Boys Will Be Boys, Community: vc_media, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eijiro Hinobi is the grandfather of Kirishima Eijirou, Erotic Poetry, Gamestagram which is the Instagram but for gamers, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Hinobi is a person, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mitch Williams is arrogant, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Skype, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Top Kirishima Eijirou, VR Chat, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighIconic/pseuds/SighIconic
Summary: Mitch is bored in the house and he's already completed all his games. So, he decides to go on VR Chat to solve his boredom. On the VR Chat, he meets a boy name Kirishima Eijirou. A story about unlikely events that happens after talking to a random stranger of VR Chat.In this story, Kirishima is a possessive rich asshole and Mitch is just Mitch Williams.
Relationships: Mitch Williams/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 4





	Cyber Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random story in which I was challenged to write and yeah I did it. Please let me know your thoughts about the story in the comment sections and also the grammar mistakes. Lastly, if you guys like this story a lot, I still have more ideas for this concept. So let me know if you guys would like a mini series for this story. Thanks for reading. Bye Bye.

How unconventional it was for thee Mitch Williams to be on a VR chat, especially with randos he didn't care for. It wasn't like this was his first option, no, but he had already completed all the latest games he possessed. Plus, the Hinobi store where he worked wasn’t going to release any new games until another two weeks from now. So now, he’s just stuck partaking in virtual reality chatrooms.

While roaming through the different chat rooms available, Mitch's avatar came across another participant with firetruck red hair, eyes to match it, teeth like a great white, and a built body like a street fighter. With this participant, he simply gazed at Mitch and greeted him with a simple 

"Yo." Mitch decided to ignore this random nobody and walked pass them without a care in the world."Hey, are you mute? I was speaking to your ass.” The participant shouted at Mitch. “Shit, if I didn't think you're avatar was so fine, I wouldn't be talking to your toothbrush built body and your hair being the toothpaste headass." 

Immediately, Mitch twisted his head around, giving the rando guy a death glare. He then proceeded to turn his avatar around and walk back to the asshole who called him now. 

"Does your reptile ass know who the fuck I am?” Mitch said to the player calling out his appearance.

“You must not know about me because no worthless gamer would be stupid enough to insult MITCH FUCKING WILLIAMS! You’re clearly a newbie here in the world of games, so I’ll give you a piece of advice for your own good. Don’t YOU EVER disrespect me like that again. If it happens once more, I will annihilate you in every game you play, blacklist you as the person who angered Mitch Williams, and permanently end your status as a gamer. Got it, splendid." Mitch coldly spoke to his stranger before storming off again.

"Ooh did I hit a nerve, sweetie. I’m sorry.” The stranger smirked and continue to speak. “If it makes you feel better, you can annihilate me all you want in the gaming world, but only if you let me annihilate that tight ass of yours in the bedroom." Mitch halted again in his tracks, repeating in his mind what this stranger just said to him. He weirdly chuckled to himself and became completely shellshocked. ‘Annihilate me? In the bedroom?’

“Who would of fucking knew that I could be sexually harassed in a VR chat. I’m leaving this forsaken shitshow at once.” Mitch said bitterly, ready to click the exit button of the game.

“Chill right there cutey. I wanna find your page on Gamestagram so we can chat or maybe…? Do some other things, if you know what I mean. So don’t be shy to answer me back baby.” The stranger winked at Mitch and left the chatroom before Mitch could have the chance to say a word back. 

'Who does that fuckface think I am with his Dinosaur Stone Age Hair Extensions? He looks like a combination of a molted shark and T-Rex. He’s so fucking lucky we were in a chatroom and not in person because I would’ve blasted him with my gauntlet.' Mitch screamed to himself while the other players just stared at him in confusion. 

“What the nerds are you all looking at?” Mitch questioned before finally signing off of the game and throwing himself onto his bed. When Mitch’s body hit the bed, it caused a ripple effect where his mattress bounced repeatedly and made him lose the grip he had on his phone. The phone landed on the right side of him, which he didn’t care too much about. Mitch just wanted to close his eyes for a few minutes to relax his nerves, but he couldn’t even get that as he heard his phone's notification go off. He prayed that his job, asking for him to come in since he really wanted a distraction from that prick who harassed him. Mitch would love to imagine that all the glitches he defeats would be that Hair Extension T-Shark. In proceeding to lazily grab his phone, he brought it upon his face and reviewed he had a new message on his Gamestagram. Disappointedly it wasn’t working, he continued to open the message without thinking too much about it. And thus, he sees the T-Shark breed’s photo icon parallel to the message. Instantly, his expression turned sour in disgust. Despite how much Mitch wanted to gauntlet blast this guy out, he pursued angrily reading the name of this animal breed creature that insulted thee Mitch Williams. He read the name Eijiro Kirishima. After reading the guy’s name, Mitch read the message this Eijiro left from him, which stated:

“Hey Vanilla Bean, it so nice to see your face again, I mean through your profile pics, of course. Man, you weren’t lying to me about how popular you were in the gaming world. That’s pretty hot. Although, I was already fond of you even before I knew who you were. So baby, it was truly the looks and the attitude for me. The way you carried yourself and bitch to me about my comments about you showed me how much of a fighter you were. And truly, I couldn’t help but wanted to dominate that strong personality of yours and have you for myself and myself alone. Buuuuuttttttt, unfortunately, I see that you don’t even live on my coast of the world, let alone continent. There goes my wild dates preparation for us. It just hurts so bad because thinking about my hands on your body makes me😘👅💦. Anyway, we can still talk and “help” one another, so talk to me sometimes. I don’t bite...much. Unless you want me too. Cause we can really do some 🤫🤪 together my little heavy cream.”

The minute Mitch finished reading Kirishima’s comment, he through his phone in frustration. ‘This guy must be insane,’ Mitch thought to himself. To think this guy, this freak, he met today in a chatroom, was implying Mitch, THEE MITCH FUCKING WILLIAMS, to do sexual favors for him. And what a load of bullshit he was spitting about ‘helping” Mitch. Mitch never needed anything from anyone and he was going to started now for a stranger. He is always #1 in the gaming world, in his team, and pretty much everywhere else. Therefore, would he need help from this jackass right now?

Upon viewing the message, Mitch observed Kirishima’s icon suddenly appear in the chat. This notified Mitch that Kirishima was present and that he was typing something for him. Mitch believed it would be some cocky response about him reading his message, but instead, he was bombarded with a photo. A photo of what looked to be Kirishima’s lower chest down to his waistline and the small proportion of his ass showing. 

Kirishima commented under the photo writing. “You can get a taste💁.” 

Mitch heavily blushed and quickly covered his eyes. “What the nerds?” Mitch shouted feeling quite embarrassed by being sent this picture. He never encountered a situation like this before and he didn’t know how to react to it. This was quite sexual for him to take in, but despite how much he hated T-Shark right now, he couldn’t stop his body from feeling extremely warm by the image. While refusing to look at the photo, Mitch’s thoughts coldheartedly deceived him as the image constantly emerged in his mind having him squeeze his thighs tightly to control his crotch from feeling overly excited. Without really wanting too, Mitch’s hands slowly began to disclose, showing him the image through his fingers' spaces. He shut his lips tightly, refusing to answer Kirishima back and close his phone up to ignore him completely. 

“This T-Shark is a troll trying to mess with me. Yeah, that’s it. Well, he certainly won’t get the best of me. I’ won’t answer him and after a while, he’ll go away for sure. Yeah, I’ll leave this troller on mute and let him have his little fun all by himself. Yup, I am so smart. A-Boosh!” Mitch confidently said to himself with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He then casually stood up, pacing in his room back and forth, trying to regulate his body back to normal again.

Two weeks after the little encounter Mitch had with his troller, he would love to say that the T-Shark finally gave up and stopped harassing him, but now that would’ve been a lie. It’s been so bad that Mitch would constantly receive messages in the middle of his Glitch Tech missions and when he would return home. This creep was completely obsessed with him and Mitch knew this to be true since some messages would say: 

“I saw your live stream last night and I just thought about how I would love to 🍆🙆 you in your gamers chair.”  
“You’re not gonna answer me again? Stop being a bitch already. Come talk to me baby.”  
“If your dating somebody, drop the loser b/c I can make you scream like no other person could.”  
“Vanilla Bean 🍦, don’t be so cold. All I want to do is just see you*** and my patience is running thin.” 

These types of comments made Mitch slightly nervous, but why hasn’t Mitch block or report the T-Shark yet? Well, because besides the cringy/creepy messages Mitch would get from his creeper, Kirishima would also occasionally send Mitch shirtless pictures of himself after a workout and Mitch wasn’t going to deny the fact that he didn’t kind of enjoy them. He even shamelessly masturbated to one of the photos when he felt very horny one night after work. Additionally, sometimes Mitch would also browse through the T-Shark’s profile, admiring how the creeper wasn’t kind of not ugly. And honestly, Mitch, a tiny bit liked the attention that he was getting in some abnormal way. So overall, Mitch wasn’t a saint himself, but he did believe that there were other ways that the T-Shark could’ve shown his admiration for Mitch and the way he was going about it right now wasn’t it. Therefore, for tonight, Mitch was going to tell Kirishima “straight” that is behavior wasn’t acceptable and that if he didn’t change he was going to block him once and for all, even if his body really didn’t want him too. 

Mitch then sat on his bed and drew out his phone. He pulled up the dm from Kirishima and took a deep breath first before writing, “Y’know you’re very annoying right? The shit you constantly spam me about is enough evidence for me to report you for sexual harassment. So listen closely here buddy, I am warning you, if you continue to uncontrollably harass me, then I WILL BLOCK YOU OFFICIALLY!” and send. Mitch took another deep breath before raising his head to the ceiling in satisfaction. However, quickly he heard a ring from his phone, notifying him that Kirishima answered him back already. Mitch looked back at his phone, reading the message from Kirishima saying:

"Bae. Shaddap! If you were really going to block me or report me, then you would’ve done it already. Now, I know you’re probably intimidated by my messages and you’re scared to say that you want me too, but I get it. It’s hard to resist an attractive, sexy beast like myself, who is also the grandson of Eijiro Hinobi, the man who created Hinobi games and the boss of all Hinobi’s store, including the one you work for. So yeah, if I were you, I would also be intimidated too. But never fear, as I have told you before, I was already attractive to you before I knew who you were and that you also work for my grandfather.”

Frozen by Kirishima’s response, Mitch had reread the reply several times as he tried to comprehend the T-Shark said that he was the grandson of THEE EIJIRO HINOBI. Mitch aggressively shook his head and smacked his face thinking this was a whole bluff because that’s what trollers do. They lied. Mitch was going to prove to Kirishima that he was a liar as he chuckled while searching Eijiro Kirishima’s name and Mr. Eijiro Hinobi’s name. Instantly, Mitch’s chuckled became a nasty cough as he read the first search result, which said, “Eijiro Kirishima, the grandson of Eijiro Hinobi.” Mitch’s heart pounded heavily, his ears rang loudly, and his confidence dwindled away as he saw an article with a photo of Mr. Hinobi happily smiling with his arm over T-Shark’s shoulders on what appeared to be a family photo. He scans through the article some more to which it confirmed that Kirishima’s statement was a hundred percent true. To Mitch, this meant that his troller, creeper, admirer and the person he hated the most was related to his legendary icon. 

Mitch’s nerves ran wild while mindlessly tapping the video call icon on his Gamestagram to talk to Kirishima. He didn’t intentionally mean to do that, but he didn’t stop himself from hanging up. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to him, but after a few rings of the video call, Kirishima answered.

"You T-Shark-” Mitch sounded indifferent, but his sentence was cut off short when he was faced with a slightly wet shoulder-length red hair Eijiro Kirishima. Kirishima’s face drew a confusing look as to why Mitch stopped, but it clicked in his mind that Mitch was probably stunned by his damp hair from his shower and shirtless body with the towel wrapped around his neck. It would be the most logical answer as to why Mitch suddenly stopped mid-sentence and why he was heavily blushing around his cheeks. Mitch couldn’t pierce his eyes away from Kirishima’s tone chest since this was the first time he was seeing it in person and not through pictures. Still frozen, Mitch felt highly dumbfounded while he completely abandoned his rant and stared at Kirishima like a fool with his blood rushing down his pant into his growing erection. 

“Nani? It’s not even my birthday, but you finally text me back and now you’re calling me? How sweet are you? How did you know I love surprises, especially from my little Vanilla Bean.” Kirishima said happily but quickly quieted his fuckboy attitude when he realized what Mitch just called him earlier. “Wait? T-Shark? Did you call me a T-Shark, you ferret fuck.” Eijiro snapped back to his dickhead personality and firing back at Mitch. 

“Ferret fu-. No, I don’t have time for this child’s play. I’m here to acknowledge that you say who you are, but also to understand, why the nerds are you harassing me when you already know who I am and that I am Hinobi’s top player?” Mitch bitterly held back what he wanted to say as he returned back to his normal self.

“Well, what are you willing to do for me to get that information?” Kirishima licked his lips and purposely moved his phone to display his full body.

“You sick fuck, I’m leaving.” Mitch was seconds away from hanging up until Eijiro pleaded for him to stop while he chuckled like an idiot. 

“Alright, alright. Uptight much? If you must know, after I met you on the VR chat, I was ironically talking to my grandpa, who was telling me a lot about this amazing game player that works for him. Little did I know that he was talking about you, Vanilla Bean. Once he finally said your name, I instantly went back to your page and saw how you were the same person that I met that day. It was truly inspiring how much my grandfather thought of you as a hotshot and because of that, my attraction for you progressively grew stronger. Usually, when I want something, I don’t stop until I own it. But slowly, it was getting to be a bit annoying how much he kept mentioning you, so as revenge, I spam you as much as he talked about you. Plus, I wanted to do that because I wanted to live rent-free on your mind.” Kirishima confessed, sharing his story with Mitch.

“WHAT? HOLY NERDS! MR. HINOBI TALKS ABOUT ME? I MEAN I SHOULDN’T BE SURPRISED; I AM MITCH WILLIAMS. PRO-GAMER, PRO-STREAMER, ONE FORTH OF THE FURIOUS FOUR, AND THE TOP #1 PLAYER OF HINOBI!” Mitch’s ego skyrocketed swiftly while he was told that he lived rent-free on his legendary icon’s mind. On the other hand, Kirishima grew somewhat pissed at Mitch as he only comprehended that much from his confession. Mitch didn’t even acknowledge Kirishima’s attraction for him.

“Yo, did you hear everything that I said?” Kirishima yelled, trying to get Mitch back down from Cloud-9. 

“Yeah yeah, completely. You pretty much said that I was the grandson that your grandfather wished he had and that he loves to praise me. Oh, also that you’re a spoiled rich boy who’s jealous of my existence, so you decided to harass me with your dirty messages because you were trying to psych me out. Although you unexpectedly fell madly in love with me.” Mitch held his hands on his cheeks while swaying his body from side to side. “Yeah, I got the basics man. It’s just a lot to take in that; I even got admirers within the Hinobi family. Yet, what can I say but A-Boosh!” Mitch spoke concededly, not noticing the intense atmosphere circling around Kirishima’s aura.

“Say some shit like that again and I’ll fucking end your career as a gamer; Mitch.” Kirishima said coldly, silencing the once cocky Mitch as he said his actual name for the first time. Mitch surprisingly grew a little frightened by Kirishima as he somehow made the air between them unbearable. “Anywho, I wasn’t entirely done with my confession. Additionally, I wanted to add that I’d always see that nasty, selfish personality of yours whenever I watched your live stream. It’s also quite visible in your sportsmanship and to be honest, I was never really a fan of that. It only ever wanted me to properly discipline you; like dismantle that ego of yours and have you begged for me to stop.” Kirishima widely grin, making Mitch very worrisome about what he meant by the word “discipline.” 

“Uh-huh. Hm, I don’t know what unsolved issues or traumas you may have for you to say that buuuttt I think you may need to register for therapy. I’m sure your mommy and daddy can pay for it, Am I right?” Mitch jokingly said but was mentally serious about what he was saying. 

“Don’t worry baby. I’m fine. Although, if I were you, I would be a lot more worried about myself right now.” Kirishima smirked once again, but Mitch didn’t get it. For the first time in their conversation, Mitch stood silently, waiting for Eijiro to explain himself. 

“What, you’re actually quiet for once? Wow, I actually really like that. While then sweetie, something that you didn’t know that I was actually doing the moment I answered was secretly recording this whole conversation. Gotcha!” Kirishima said, hectically laughing at his now exposed plan.

“I even caught that time when you said that ‘you were the grandson that my grandfather wished he had,’ and that time when you called me ‘spoiled.’ Now if I were Mr. Eijiro Hinobi, I wouldn’t wanna hear my top player talking rudely about my family. Damn, I couldn’t even imagine what he would say/do once he hears this. The possibilities are just endless. He could also, dare I say it, FIRE YOU, wiped out your memories of Glitch Techs, and erase your #1 spot at Hinobi.” Kirishima heavily teased while watching the furious Mitch angrily suck his teeth and mumbled curse words under his breath. 

“He recorded what I said? He could be bluffing. Yet, that’s what I first thought when he said he was Mr. Hinobi’s grandson. I can’t take that chance of him exposing that audio. Maybe, I could use the gauntlet through the phone to wipe out his memory.” Mitch thought to himself, trying to find a way out of this predicament.

“Also, don’t try to use the gauntlet on me. It doesn’t work like that if we aren’t face to face.” Eijiro revealed to Mitch, and Mitch angrily grind his teeth. He was completely stuck, and he had no other options but to submit. It was definitely not his character to be submissive, but when your hands are virtually tied, then what can you do but obey.

“What do you want from me then to keep your mouth shut and to delete the audio?” Mitch bitterly asked. Deep down, he was enraged that he had to entertain Kirishima for his secrecy. 

“O music to my ears.” Kirishima lightly sang. “In all honesty, I should expose your slimy ass since you’ve been ignoring my messages for quite some time. Yet, lucky for you, I am a forgiving person and I believe in second chances. So, show me Vanilla Bean, how much you don’t want me to share this with my gramps.” Kirishima gracefully passed the stage to Mitch while seductively watching him on his bed.

Mitch’s heart race painfully as he didn’t know what to do or how to satisfy Eijiro. Of course, this was his first-time sexting someone and of course, it had to be the grandson of his legendary icon. Mitch was completely stunned by what to do next.

“Let me see you fully, Bitch Williams.” Kirishima happily demanded, snapping Mitch out of his thoughts. The pounding of Mitch’s chest grew heavy as he repositioned his phone for Eijiro to see his full body. 

“Shit baby. Your body is so tight. You’re so lucky that you live on the other side of the world because if you didn’t. Well, God only knows how rough I would be with you. Now, don’t be shy with me, okay; just strip for me.” Eijiro encouraged Mitch to take his clothes off. Despite how much Mitch wanted to say something, he just kept quiet since he knew things could quickly go south. There was no other thing to do but to perform.

Holding the rims of his shirt, Mitch lifted the clothing up, displaying his melanated bronze skin. As he completely removed his shirt from over his head, his chest revealed his double pierced nipples and tight abs blow them. He heard Kirishima satisfied mouthwhistle in response to him and Mitch tighten his lips, trying not to laugh at the reaction. Mitch then laid his hand on his belt but stopped when he heard Kirishima.

“Wait there. I want you to rub your dick through your pants. Slowly for me now.” The redhead commanded, doing the complete opposite of what he told Mitch to do as he undid his own pants and shoved his hand down his briefs to rub his own penis. Although Mitch knew he was being blackmailed, his nerves quickly began to disappear when watching Eijiro touched his own self. This really helped him a lot as Mitch thought about the first night he masturbated to Kirishima’s workout photo and claimed that Eijiro was incredibly hot. 

“Yes sir.” Kirishima wasn’t expecting Mitch to answer him back as he was just nervous a few seconds ago, but now, he seemed to be really enjoying himself as much as he was. Mitch painfully bit his lip, throwing his head back to the ceiling while progressively rubbing his dick as hard as he could through the fabric of his pants. Eijiro loudly grunted when watching Mitch’s erection grow bigger and his body became moist from the pleasure he was experiencing. 

“AHH...Ei-Eijiro. Fuck, mmhmm. Eijiro, ahahah. Holy nerds, Eijiro FUCK.” Mitch loudly moaned Kirishima’s name, imagining it was him caressing his penis instead of himself. With his other hand, Mitch began undoing his belt and pants button. 

“Eiji-Eijiro. I’m mmhm hard. So-oo hard, for you.” Mitch patented with his eyes close and his head still thrown back. “You made….me wet Eiji.” He groaned and finally threw his head forward to the phone screen displaying his sweaty forehead, unpadded hair, partly opened eyes and widely open mouth with drool spilling through the sides. With all of this going on, Mitch stared intensely into Kirishima’s eyes, holding eye contact. 

“Golly Vanilla Bean.” Kirishima rapidly sat up straight from his bed with his legs pulled into his chest and his hand briskly pumping on his dick. And just by a simple call of his name by thee Mitch Williams, Kirishima wasn’t aware that his penis could be this hard without the usage of his quirk abilities. Now, it was his turn to imagine Mitch caressing his penis.

“Take off your pants already, baby.” Kirishima ordered Mitch to do and so Mitch did. However, instead of traditionally following his orders, Mitch refused to disrobe his pants straightforward yet turned, facing the opposite direction tormenting Kirishima. Mitch then stuck his hips to display his firm ass and backside while proceeding to inch his pants lower and lower, revealing his pink briefs and partly shown ass cheeks. 

“You like Eiji?” Mitch amusingly said, winking and turning right side forward again. Mitch then licked his lips and spread his legs openly wide to show off his full-grown boner. 

“Heavy Cream, if only I could have you here, I would mhmm.” Kirishima squealed in frustration pulling his own hair with one hand and wishing for Mitch to be here with him. 

“I know I know. Everyone wants a piece of Mitch Williams.” Mitch cackled, placing his newly licked thumb on one of his pierced nipples. He rubbed it in a circular motion savoring the feeling of his nipple and piercing being wet, then cold when moving on to the next. He hummed in response to both his nipples feeling tender and hard. 

“Remove them. YOUR BRIEFS.PLEAS-HUUHAHHH!!!” Kirishima couldn’t withstand it any longer, discharging his white seeds all over his hands before finishing his sentence. His breathing was disorderly, but so was his hair and body temperature, which cumulated sweat all over his body. He was thankful that he still had a towel around his neck and used it to pat down his sweaty body and chest.

“All for you Vanilla Bean. This is my heavy cream to you.” Kirishima giggled, showing off his semen filled hands to Mitch before cleaning them off.

“You’re so horny for me. I like that. Yeah, give me all your attention.” Mitch flipped his hair and giggled alongside Kirishima. 

“Baby you don’t even know the half of it. So why don’t you remove your pants for your senpai.” Kirishima grinned, expecting Mitch to do as he said, but instead, he witnessed a disapproving Mitch shake his head no. 

“Nuh-uh. No way am I just gonna present my goods to you through video chat. If you’re hungry to see this WAP (wet ass penis) in 4D, then you better come and get it.” Mitch touched his body and displayed a devilish smile. He knew his troller wasn’t going to travel from Japan all the way to here just for him. 

“In the meantime, I can do something else for you. Maybe something like this.” Mitch climbed into his bed, shifting his position to where his face met the mattress, and his lower half stood tall into the air. He placed his dominant and middle finger into his mouth, sucking them aggressively dry and then popping them out of his mouth. He gently raised those fingers near his brief covered entrance with Kirishima watching him impatiently to shove those fingers inside of himself. 

“1. 2. AHAHHHFFUFFMM!” Mitch forcedly jammed his wet fingers into his tight entrance and thrusted them repeatedly into himself. With his other hand, Mitch went beneath his brief, holding his already leaking penis that ran semen down the sides of his open thighs. Mitch then began to abuse his penis softly then combatively while whimpering immersively from pleasure.

“Eiji,” Mitch only mustered to say as a mountain of moans, groans, and whimpering followed afterward. At this moment, Kirishima didn’t know where to look as there were so many things going on all at once. He felt like he was blatantly watching porn, though it was only for his eyes and his eyes alone. He couldn’t express how much he enjoyed this and even appreciated the squeaking noises of Mitch’s bed in the background. But dammit, he knew if he was there with Mitch, he would break his back out, have him play with some sex toys, and make him scream in satisfactory. Although this, this right here was a nice close second to him as he has Mitch literally screwing himself for his sake. God, Kirishima, loved being the man. 

“I’mmm huhuhuhhhh,” Mitch mumbled with his fingers still inside of him. With his other hand, Mitch lifted his dick up just a little bit, having semen squirt out onto his lower stomach and slide down his thighs like a waterfall. Mitch finally pulled his fingers out from his tight ass collapsing instantly from the impact of cumming.

“What a PLUS ULTRA performance. What’s all that for little old me?” Kirishima applauded while teasing the defeated Mitch.

“Delete the audio….you asshat. A deals…. a deals.” Mitch spoke, trying to regulate his uncontrollable breathing.

“For sure, sweetie. Buuuuuuuuut, I do actually have another request for you if you don’t mind.” Kirishima awkwardly scratched the back of his head and smiled, hoping that Mitch wouldn’t freak out. 

“You fucking trader, you lied to me. You agreed to delete the video, so don’t toy with me asshat. I’m not someone you can play with. If you test me, I will pixilate you.” Mitch became defensively angry. He sat upright, grabbing his phone with white cum still on his fingers and angerly look at Kirishima.

“Woah, wait baby. Hear me out. I’ll definitely delete the audio but seeing how incredible you are and how you made my urge for you grow increasingly high in more ways than one; I wanted to properly offer you a proposition…The proposition to be my sugar baby. Possibly?” Kirishima confessed feeling slightly nervous but confident enough to say it.

“I beg your pardoned. You’re asking for me to accept you as my sugar daddy? You’re psycho. In my native country, people would’ve called that a whore.” Mitch bluntly said.

“Listen here; if you agreed to be my sugar baby, then I can pay you a hefty amount of money, or I could even give you access to new things coming up from Hinobi. Such as exclusive games, Hinobi merchandise, access to cons and events, meeting with special guests, and maybe also meeting exclusively with my gramps; if you’re really good to me. This will be our little secret, only you and I will know. So how about it, Vanilla Bean?” Kirishima arrogantly flaunted his wealth and connections in Mitch’s exhausted face. Sucking his teeth in frustration, Mitch surprisingly debated with himself if he was going to seriously lose his dignity to this hot, arrogant rich boy for the sake of possibly meeting his #1 icon. 

“What would I have to do for you?” Mitch questioned Kirishima as he was trying to find out all the details of this abnormal request.

“I’m glad you ask. As my sugar baby, you would have to fulfill all my sexual desires and fantasies in the comfort of your own home. I will casually send you some toys to use and cute outfits to wear for my eyes and my eyes alone. Additionally, you will have to send me photos of you in your cute outfits while doing playful and sexual poses for me. Lastly, you CANNOT, I repeat, you CANNOT date anyone while being my sugar baby because it will get me highly upset. If you do, then I can’t promise I won’t do something reckless to discipline or punish you like diminish your character and tell my grandfather about his #1 self-absorbed employee Mitch Williams?” Kirishima spitefully told Mitch with a warm smile, as if he didn’t just say that last part. 

“Now don’t worry, I won’t angrily say anything about you to my gramps if you decide to refuse my offer. Although, you would be losing out on a pretty sweet deal. SOO, are you in?” Kirishima finally said. 

“I would never lower my pride for the lights of you T-Shark...However, I’m definitely intrigued by my perks. So I, MITCH WILLIAMS, #1 TOP PLAYER OF HINOBI, will tolerate your abnormal request for the chance to meet Eijiro Hinobi.” Mitch confidently accepted. He never imagined that one video call with his troller would result in him sexing his legendary icon's grandson and becoming his sugar baby. 

“PLUS ULTRA. Now give daddy a virtual kiss.” Kirishima excitedly answered as he just became the sugar daddy of the man he’s been eagerly wanting for some time. 

“Oh no. My phone is dying and they need me at work. Sayanora.” Mitch saluted before dismissing the video call with an evil cackle. He collapses once again on his bed from exhaustion and finally closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
